


Tuesday, December 12th

by ophelia_darcy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_darcy/pseuds/ophelia_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diary entry from Jemma's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday, December 12th

There in the corner of the dark, damp moldy room he was laying on his bed, his eyes looking straight into mine, sending me a message. He was letting me know he knows exactly why I was there. It was fine with me, I never hid my from him, never for one minute hid how much have I despised him. The way his lips curved into crooked smile when he saw a big dark scar on my left cheek made me remember the day I got it. His left hand slipped from his knee higher to his crotch to readjust his trousers. Years ago I would want to scream or throw something at him but at that moment all I felt was numbness and I didn’t care if my misfortune or suffering turned him on.

 

I slowly sat down in front of his cell but not said a word. I wanted to end his miserable life so many time I lost count. He took away everything I ever loved and I wanted for so long for him to pay. I begged Phil time after time but I always was pushed aside with simple words ‘We need him Jem, he is the asset in this mission’. Time after time when they locked him he broke loose and took what I loved with him. He tainted my life and made it dark and I know he loved every single minute of it. He sucked me into this abyss of darkness and madness, he took the light away from my life and as I promised on my mother’s grave I promise now that this man will pay one day for everything he has ever done to me or the people I loved.

 

I was trained to ignore his mocking stare or his cold smirk but so was he trained to ignore cold looks coming from me. Few years ago his stare would make my blood boil that day it did nothing. I moved really slowly to the invisible shield that was holding him in place, I looked him straight into his eyes showing him I was not scared of him and told him what he already knew. I came there with only one goal on my mind, I came there to free him. I told him the whole plan and not once he interrupted me. His face became stoic, not revealing anything, just like he was trained when he was in the Academy. ‘Do not show any emotions to your enemy or it will turn them against you’ the first lesson they teach specialists.

 

There was only silence when I finished with my explanation. I don’t know how much time has passed before he lifted his body and sat up straight right in front of me. His gaze became darker and when he clasped his hands my heart stopped for a second, because I knew that gaze, I saw it so many time it should not affected me like it did. He did not raise his voice when he spoke for the first time. It was a whisper that made my blood freeze. He gave me a promise to kill me when my plan fails, he promised to make me suffer and in that moment I realized that he meant it.

 

Maybe he heard about my recent work in the labs and I wish I could say I regret my experiments, that I regret all my actions but he turned me into this woman who doesn’t know how to feel anymore. Maybe he saw her with her implant in her neck, maybe she told him about elimination program in the organization. Either way I still don’t care enough to feel guilty. He thought me how to recognize a threat and how to eliminate it.

 

I stood up and placed the high frequency bombs around the room we were in. He was quiet and not said a word. After I was finished he moved his body into the safest corner of that small prison covering his head. Blow was much bigger than I was expecting and the next thing I remember are his hands on me, lifting me up, his breath on my forehead and his pulse under my ear. He promised me again that he will not let me die under my hand, that it will be his hand that will take the last breath from my body. I should have been scared, should have jumped out of his arms and shoot him on the spot but the truth is that for the first time in years I felt completely safe and sound and it were his arms that gave me that feeling.

 

Sometime later when he was running down the hall with me in his arms he stopped to start fighting with guards. When he left me in a dark corner he promised me he would return and he did. He took me back into his arms that were covered with blood and that was when I finally understood that I made a deal with a devil.


End file.
